The Distance There Is
by Franoc
Summary: Als Muggel eine Hexe zur Freundin zu haben kann vorallem in schweren Zeiten zu einigen Missverständnissen führen.


_The Distance There Is_

Leise schlich er die Mauern des von Efeu durchdrungenen Hauses entlang. Seinen Wagen hatte er in sicherer Entfernung abgestellt. Im ersten Stockwerk brannte noch Licht.

Ihre Eltern waren also noch wach. Was sie wohl von ihm denken mochten?

Es war keine drei Minuten her gewesen, als er ihren Hof mit durchdrehenden Reifen verlassen hatte und donnernde Bässe die schicke Wohngegend in Aufruhr versetzt hatten.

Nun war wieder alles still. Nach und nach erloschen die Lichter hinter den fast geschlossenen Rollläden der verstreuten Nachbarhäuser.

Er setzte sich einige Meter von der Eingangstür entfernt hinter einen Oleanderbusch. Von hier aus sah er Haus und Hof. Niemand konnte an ihm vorbei ohne von ihm gesehen zu werden.

Eine Zigarette würde die Perfektion seines Planes stören, doch er konnte nicht widerstehen. Zu groß war seine Aufregung. Und seine Wut.

Es kam höchst selten vor, das sich seine große Liebe erbarmte und sich bei ihren Eltern blicken ließ. Sie besuchte schließlich ein Internat im tiefsten Schwarzwald. Unmöglich zu erreichen, zumindest für ihn, denn immer kam etwas dazwischen wenn er es sich mal wieder fest vorgenommen hatte sie zu besuchen.

Die göttliche Fügung die ihn vor einem Jahr mit ihr zusammengebracht hatte, verdammte ihn immer wieder auf ein neues. Nur für zwei Wochen war sie zu Hause. Und dann wartete er immer wieder vier Monate sehnsüchtig auf sie.

Anfangs hatte es ihn gewundert, was für seltsame Zyklen in Bayern herrschten, doch sie hatte ihm versichert das dies normal sei, da sie eine Privatschule besuche, die sich nicht an die normalen Ferienzeiten zu halten habe.

Er hatte es ihr abgenommen. Wie so vieles andere auch.

Dieses Mal war sie jedoch nicht so lange weg gewesen. Zehn Wochen waren erst vergangen.

Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen etwas dagegen zu sagen. In freudiger Erwartung hatte er die Minuten bis zu ihrer Ankunft gezählt. Wie ein Tiger war er durch das Haus seiner Eltern gezogen. Im Garten war sogar noch sein Laufweg zu sehen.

Doch als sie angekommen war, war nichts so wie früher. Freudig hatte er sie angerufen, doch sie war still, traurig, besorgt, schuldig, er konnte es nicht sagen. Immer wieder hatte sie abgeblockt.

Drei Tage zogen ins Land, ohne das er sie gesehen hatte. Er war der Verzweiflung nahe, als endlich der erlösende Anruf von ihr kam.

Sie wollte ihn sehen.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger war er die fünfzehn Kilometer zu ihrem Haus gerast. Den Blitz auf dem Standstreifen hatte er ignoriert.

Doch wie so oft in diesen Tagen verlief nichts so wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Sie öffnete die Vordertür und ging direkt hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. Scheinbar ziellos kramte sie in einem kleinen Schränkchen herum, während er sich auf das weiche Sofa niederließ.

Er konnte sich nicht selbst davon abbringen sie zu beobachten. Ihre fließenden Bewegungen zogen ihn in seinen Bann. Er rückte ein wenig mehr in die Mitte den Sofas.

Er wollte ihr näher sein, wenn sie sich gleich neben ihn setzen würde. Was sie immer getan hatte. Immer, nur heute nicht. Wortlos ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett nieder.

Sie schaute nicht auf. Nicht einmal.

Seine Blicke jedoch versuchten verzweifelt ihren Kopf zu durchdringen, um nur einmal ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen zu sehen.

Mehrmals setzte er an um etwas zu sagen. Sie zu fragen, was mit ihr sei. Oder einfach nur um endlich dieses grauenvolle Gefühl der unerklärlichen Schuld von ihm zu nehmen.

Doch sie schwiegen weiter.

Minuten verstrichen wie Stunden.

Von Zeit zu Zeit ließ sie ein leises Schluchzen von sich. Doch er war ohnmächtig.

Unfähig ihr beizustehen. Ihr zu helfen.

Ihm selbst zu helfen.

Ein dumpfer Schlag am Fenster riss sie aus ihrer wortlosen Diskussion.

Sie stand auf und stellte sich neben das kleine Fenster. Nur einen Teil ihres Kopfes ließ sie hinausblicken, in das schwache Licht des Halbmondes.

Er blieb sitzen. Er wusste nicht warum. Doch er blieb sitzen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment wandte sie sich zum ersten mal zu ihm.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie sich ihr schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Es war einmal braun gewesen, doch das war bevor er sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre aschfahle Wange herunter. Ihre Augen waren von ihnen Tränen gerötet.

Er beobachtete wie die Träne bis hin zu ihren vollen roten Lippen quoll. Die schien einem Märchen entsprungen zu sein.

Er war geblendet von ihrem Antlitz. Und so bemerkte er nicht einmal das sie etwas gesagt hatte. Es war so unwirklich. Er bat um eine Wiederholung.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest?"

Er war versteinert. Geschockt.

Unzählige Gedanken durchfluteten seinen Körper und schienen überall anzuecken und ihn wie ein Dornenbusch aufzureißen.

„Natürlich nicht." Entsprang es ihm unwillentlich. Doch er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Zu Boden blickend ging sie an ihm vorbei.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte ging er zum Fenster und warf einen kritischen Blick hinaus. Verdutzt begutachtete er die dunkle Straße. Er war sich fast sicher einen Schatten hinter einem der großen Büsche verschwinden zu sehen.

Schließlich folgte er ihr. Sie hatte bereits die Haustür geöffnet als er unten angekommen war.

Ohne sie anzusehen ging er an ihr vorbei. Er konnte sie nicht anblicken.

Er war wie gelähmt.

„Ich melde mich bei dir."

Das war alles und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Rasch ging er durch den spärlich bepflanzten Garten zum Hof, wo sein Auto geparkt war. Beim wegfahren hatte er noch die Straße im Rückspiegel abgesucht, aber nichts war zu sehen gewesen.

Und nun hockte er hinter dem vollen Oleanderbusch und schaute sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er sich seine Zigarette ansteckte. Er wollte wissen warum er so schnell wieder gehen musste.

Er war Einsersüchtig. Das musste er sich eingestehen.

Theorien zogen durch seinen Kopf. Ihr Exfreund, der sich mal wieder an ihr versuchte und dem sie nur zu schwer entsagen konnte. Ja, dass war seine Sorge. Alles andere würde er verstehen. Aber das?

Sein Blick wanderte umher, doch nichts regte sich.

Als er jedoch nur eine Sekunden zum Hof geblickt hatte, versteinerte er und seine Zigarette fiel ihm aus dem Mund. Direkt vor der Haustür stand eine große Gestalt.

Er war sich sicher, dass vor nur einer Sekunde weit und breit niemand zu sehen gewesen war.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Gestalt. Sie regte sich kein Stück.

Nicht einmal der Bewegungsmelder war angesprungen.

Ein großer Vogel zog über seinen Kopf hinweg, und landete direkt vor dem kleinen Dachfenster ihres Zimmers. Es war ein riesiger Rabe.

Sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Fragen entstanden in seinem Kopf und wieder bannte er seine Gedanken in wilde Theorien.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ausreichend Licht fiel auf die Gestalt.

Es war ein junger Mann. Fünfundzwanzig schätzte er, von dem dürren Gesicht ausgehend. Und er trug einen hohen Zylinder.

Ein ungewöhnliches Bild gab er ab. Er trug einen Umhang mit einem hohen Stehkragen. Der Umhang wand sich um seinen ganzen Körper und begrub seine Hände und Beine vollends.

Wortlos betrat er das Haus mit seinen schweren Stiefeln.

Der Bewegungsmelder sprang an und die ganze Vorderseite war ein einen hellen Lichtkegel gehüllt.

Mindestens drei Minuten verstrichen, bevor er sich regen konnte.

Langsam kroch die Neugierde zurück in seine Knochen.

Er schlich zur Hinterseite des Hauses.

Vorsichtig rückte er einen grauen Mülleimer neben das Vordach der Hintertür. Ungeschickt bestieg er sie und kletterte auf das Vordach, von wo aus er auf den Balkon klettern konnte. Er hatte dies schon einmal gemacht, doch damals musste er nur die vergessenen Schlüssel aus ihrem Zimmer holen.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch immer Licht. Aber ihre Eltern lagen in ihren Sesseln und schliefen. Aber noch nicht lange wie es schien. Die Zigarette des Vaters lag noch frisch angezündet im Aschenbecher. Was hatte dieser Mann bloß mit ihnen angestellt, schoss es ihn panisch durch den Kopf.

Die Balkontür war wie immer angelehnt. Reine Heizverschwendung, wie er immer sagte. Doch was kümmerte es ihn. Auf Zehenspitzen glitt er durch das Wohnzimmer zur steilen Holztreppe, die in ihr Dachgeschosszimmer führte. Flach hörte er die Eltern atmen.

Die Treppe gab keinen Laut von sich, aber er bemühte sich trotzdem sehr langsam voran zu kommen.

Je weiter er kam um so deutlicher hörte er sie weinen. Wild schluchzend rang sie nach Luft.

Er beeilte sich. Sein Herz raste.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer war einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Schwaches Kerzenlicht flackerte auf dem Boden. Sie benutzte nie das normale Licht. Nur Kerzen.

Vorsichtig spähte er durch den Spalt. Der Mann stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Direkt neben dem kleinen Tischchen, mit den duzenden von Kerzen. Er hatte seinen Zylinder abgesetzt und seine krausen ungepflegten Haare lagen wild auf seinem Kopf.

Sie saß auf dem Bett. Ihren Kopf hatte sie in ihren anmutigen Händen vergraben.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ob er das Zimmer betreten sollte, oder ob er warten sollte.

Sein Körper entschied für ihn. Wie angewurzelt blieb er an der Tür stehen und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Der Mann holte einmal tief Luft, bevor anfing mit seiner sehr tiefen Stimme zu sprechen. „Anel. Hör mir doch endlich zu! Bitte, Anel!"

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Langsam hockte sich der Mann hin. Er legte seinen Hut neben sich und faste sie vorsichtig an ihren Handgelenken. Langsam zog er sie auseinander.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und schluchzte noch einmal sehr laut.

„Anel. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Und du weißt es ganz genau. Niemand hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Gib dir nicht die Schuld."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stützte sich auf ihre Ellebogen. „Wäre ich da gewesen..." „wärst du wie all die anderen umgekommen! Verstehe doch bitte. Es war Schicksal, das du an diesem Tag nicht zum Zauberkunstunterricht erschienen bist. Es war dein Glück. Unser aller Glück." Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Versprecher gewesen, redete er sich ein. „Und was sagen die anderen dazu, Frank?"

Ihre Stimme war noch weinerlich, aber sie hatte das alte Selbstbewusstsein wiedergefunden, dass er immer so sehr an ihr geschätzt hatte. „Was sagen die anderen dazu!" Sie schrie ihren gegenüber an. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und schaute auf sie herab. „Was sagen Jana, Kathrin, Jonas, Thorsten und die ganzen anderen die von diesem Wahnsinnigen ermordet wurden jetzt noch? Nichts!"

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und weinte um so heftiger.

Frank hatte sichtlich Probleme damit Worte zu finden. Hilfesuchend schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Als er jedoch nichts fand was ihm hätte helfen könnte, versuchte er es noch einmal auf dem alten Wege. „Du hättest nichts ändern können. Niemand ahnte etwas davon, dass er ein Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem ist.

Er, er hatte sich niemals auffällig verhalten."

Sie hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet. „Marcus wusste es. Er wusste es vom ersten Tag an. Aber wir haben ihm nie geglaubt." „Marcus wusste nichts! Er hat es nur vermutet, weil er den Professor nicht ausstehen konnte." „Hör auf so über ich zu reden!" fauchte sie, „er wusste es!" Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme.

Mehrere Minuten verweilten sie im Stillen.

„Nun komm. Lass uns gehen. Bei uns bist du sicherer." Er hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt um ihr aufzuhelfen. Nach einigem zögern nahm Anel sie. „Komm her," sagte er fast flüsternd und er schloss seine Arme um sie.

Sein Umhang verbarg ihm die Sicht. Wut stieg ihn ihm auf. Wie konnte diese Karnevalsfigur es wagen, ihm seine Anel entreißen zu wollen. Zitternd ballte er seine Fäuste.

Frank lockerte seine Umarmung und griff unter seinen Umhang. „Was ist los," erkundigte sich Anel ängstlich.

Eine kleine weiße Kugel lag in der Handfläche des Mannes und es zuckte stark.

Er flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr.

Es ging mit ihm durch. Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte in das Zimmer.

Frank war aber keineswegs überrascht.

Gerade als er zum Schlag ausholen wollte packte ihn Frank und schleuderte ihn aufs Bett.

Verdutzt blieb er liegen.

Frank hatte einen kurzen Stock gezogen und richtete ihn genau auf seine Brust.

Kurzzeitig fehlten ihm die Worte. Doch Anel nahm ihm den Anfang vorweg. „Was machst du hier?" sie klang ängstlich aber auch ein wenig wütend. „Ich hatte dich doch gebeten wegzufahren!"

Auch sie hatte einen kleinen Stock in der Hand, deutete damit aber zu Boden.

Sein Kopf schwirrte und seine Beine zitterten vor Wut. „Wer ist dieser Kerl," blaffte er Anel an.

Unsicher schaute sie den Mann an.

„Ein Lehrer von mir", antwortete sie kleinlaut. „Ein Lehrer. Natürlich," entgegnete er sarkastisch, „und was unterrichtet der? Theatergruppe? Und du! Nimm endlich dieses Stöckchen weg."

Halbherzig versuchte er es Frank aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch dieser machte zwei Schritte zurück, ohne den Stock zu senken. Unschlüssig schaute er zu ihm hinunter. „Weiß er, dass du eine Hexe bist?" fragte er Anel ohne ihn dabei aus den Auge zu lassen.

„Hexe? Warum nennst du sie Hexe?" Er war aufgesprungen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wie ruhig er da stand und sein ein und alles beleidigte. Fragend schaute er Anel an. Neue Tränen verließen ihre Augen. Kaum hörbar verneinte sie die Frage von Frank.

„Dann tut es mir Leid," sagte Frank und seufzte. Er deutete mit dem Stock auf seine Stirn. Dann sagte er überdeutlich: „_Memoriam abicerum!"_

Es war schade das Anel so plötzlich wieder abreisen musste. Aber er würde auch diese vier weiteren Monate überleben. Die Distanz die dort ist, scheißt uns zusammen, sagte er sich immerzu.

Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, als er durch die sternenklare Nacht zurück nach Hause fuhr. Aber die schob er auf die Erkältung unter der er die vergangenen Wochen gelitten hatte.

Sie nur so kurz zu sehen, war zwar schlimm, aber wenigstens hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Lachend hatten sie schließlich eine gute Stunde auf ihrem Sofa verbracht und sich viel erzählt.

Er bekam eine Kurzmitteilung. Sie war von ihr_. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich lieb. _

Lächelnd fuhr er weiter. Es brauchte ihr nicht leid tun. Er hatte schließlich einen angenehmen Abend mit ihr verbracht.

11


End file.
